Run!
by delete account now
Summary: DRABBLE! this is like my 1343284 time uploadinghaha


**Run**

I ran, ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stop running. I could never stop running. It was snowing, the flakes looking almost black in the moonlit night. I needed to find someplace, someplace safe. My freshly made tracks in the snow seemed to disappear in seconds, but the scent was still there. That was all 'they' needed to track me. I wasn't sure exactly what 'they' were; something out of a fairy tale, to say the least. Like a mix of wolf and dog, having all the strengths, none of the weaknesses. I kept running, coming to a deserted farmhouse with many windows broken and some of the boards breaking from decay. This was the only place I could stay as I took notice of daylight coming. The scent of this place would mask my own.

I ran into the barn through one of the many holes in the walls. I couldn't hide in here for longer than one day; those 'things' would be back. As I listened to the sounds outside, I heard 'them'. I could even smell them. Ugh! How I writhed at that smell, bringing physical pain.

As the time passed, so did them. The daylight approached faster and faster; I grew more and more tired. Sleep took hold of me before I could refuse. The last thing I saw were the shadows of the trees, moving in the breeze before I could hold out no longer, and the world went black.

Usually I never had dreams; vampires were never meant to have them. But when we did, they were gruesome. Some even killed the mind, forcing the person to go crazy. Having one of these could harm me physically or mentally, or even kill me. I had no choice as it took over. They sky was grey; the land was a dark green, almost blue. The sky was full of dark and ominous clouds. It was about to rain, and I could smell it in the air. The damp smell filled my nostrils; this was a bad rain. The dream seemed so real. I could feel the damp, see everything clearly, and hear the thunder in the distance.

Everything became dark and it started to rain. The only things to light the area were the bolts of lightning that were coming closer and closer to me. In the lightning I could see a pair of eyes, red, with a dark aura around them. I couldn't escape, because I couldn't move. When the lightning was right before me, those eyes took hold, but before I could protest, I woke up.

I was sweating; it dripped from my forehead and hair. I felt horrible, nauseated. The moonlight was shining through the holes in the barn as I lay awake in the warm hay. The only place that felt semi-safe was here. I heard the squeaking of hinges.

"Who's there?" I called. "Who's there!" I said louder, but not getting an answer. The only thing I did hear was the snarling. It was those "things" again. I used one hand to get up from my spot. I could not fight them; they were too strong for me.

As I ran out of the barn I saw them, more than ten, maybe more than fifteen! They had bloodlust written all about them. I needed to get past them.

"Move," I said in a small voice, too scared to make it louder. "Move!" I screamed. The anger built up. I could feel it moving, and it hit its target. Those things flew out of my way, over the tops of trees and into the branches. I ran and ran; I didn't know what else to do.

As I came to yet another clearing, I saw someone standing in the middle. He looked kind, kinder than those things.

"I'm here to help you; I am one of your kind. Now, hurry!"

He led me through pathways and finally out of the forest. We were in a city, one I had never seen. He took me to a building. He said I would be safe here and then he told me everything. Those things were werewolves. They are out to kill all vampires because one of our elders had killed theirs in a great battle. He and the rest of the vampire in the city were refugees. They had to run, too, when their city was seized by the werewolves, burnt to the ground, killed mercilessly. The elders had told lies to everyone. The werewolves were our slaves, not the other way around. I was told that we had to kill the elder to keep ourselves safe, but it was only out of lust for power and leadership. I had been fed lies and was deceived by the elders, themselves. But now I was safe, finally safe. No more lies, only the truth. I was so tired; sleep took a hold once again.


End file.
